Complicated
by WrittenDestiny7
Summary: Maryse and Ted are 'happily' married but when The Miz and Layla come into the picture will it last? John and Torrie a worrying about their wedding, Randy Orton is back but an interesting surprise awaits him, Cody and Kelly are trying to sort their friends out but who is going to help them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'And then the woman in the shop asked if I wanted a red wedding dress!?' screamed a very frustrated Torrie Wilson.

'Torrie calm down…' chuckled John Cena

He got his fiancée of two years into a hug to calm her down. He loved Torrie a lot, but she was definatly going Bridezilla on him.

'Okay now, I have a business meeting with Cody at the club so I'll be back soon.' Said John.

'Be back soon, because we need to go to the flower shop and shoot some people!'

…..

Maryse sighed as she pulled up to her $4 million house. She stepped out of her Bently and walked into her house.

'Ted?' she called

No answer. He must be at work…again. They had known each other all through high school, and Ted was Maryse's first love, but now they were married and she never saw him anymore becasuse their jobs were so demanding. She was editor of Glamorous magazine, creator of La Magnifique, her own clothing line, and 'Flawless' cosmetics. He was in the real estate business, which allowed him to travel across the world. They would be lucky if they got to spend a week together. They thought after having a child they would see more of each other, but unfortunalty that didn't happen. Their marriage was failing and Maryse knew it.

'Hello'

'Hey Maryse are you at home?'

'Yes im home wheres my son?' she demanded

'Calm down, I dropped him at Kelly's because I had a meeting.'

'What? I thought you didn't have to work today'

'Well it was urgent'

'More urgent than your son?' said Maryse in a very angry tone

'Okay no, I have to go love you'

Maryse hung up she was angry, very angry.

…..

'Johnny!' shouted Cody, as he looked at the blue eyed man.

'Hey Cody, can you not shout, I have enough of that at home, Torrie is definatly becoming obsessed with this wedding.'

'Well I told you marriage is a mistake.' said Cody

John sighed and tried to stop himself from punching his business partner. Everyone knew Cody thought marriage was the death of all joy.

'Okay Rhodes business, we need to…'

'Open a strip joint!' said Cody

'No Cody for the millionth time we are not opening a strip joint!'

'But why?' pouted Cody

'Okay all this pouting and puppy eyes may work with Kelly but not me, we all know you like her'

'Haha, no, what made…, that ridic…, who told you?' Cody said admittingly.

'Well Torrie told Stacy and Stacy told Ted and Ted told me' said John

'Everyone knows! Does Maryse know, b ecause if she does she will definatly tell Kelly because they tell each other everything!' cried a rather worried Cody.

'Well lets see Torrie and Stacy hate Maryse and Teds not even in the country right now so I guess not'

'Oh god, im screwed!'

…..

Maryse pulled up outside Kellys apartment and ran to the door and started banging like crazy. She really needed to talk to her best friend.

'Okay okay im coming calm down!' said Kelly

'Guess who?' said the French Canadian beauty.

The door suddenly opened. Both girls screamed and hugged each other.

'I need to talk to you over coffee, so lets go!' demanded Maryse.

'Ermm honey, don't you want to see your son first?' said Kelly

'Yeah he can come too' said Maryse.

Kelly sighed and shook her head, she loved Maryse but she did wonder how Ted and Maryse became parents.

'Okay so you're the new face of my cosmetics line and I need you to do a shoot for the this weeks edition of the mag.' Said Maryse.

'Ok' said Kelly. She was a model for Maryse's magazine and did photoshoots all the time for Maryse, she loved working with Maryse because she was like a sister to her.

'Also I hope Torrie finished the article for the mag, she thinks now its her wedding she can stop work and…'

'Maryse, Torrie is just excited about her wedding, remember how you were when you was getting married?'

Kelly sighed everyone knew Maryse hated Torrie and Stacy but no one knew why.

Maryse frowned, 'Yeah but who thought Torrie would get married?'

'Maryse that was so mean! And im excited about the wedding, we're going dress shopping tomorrow do you want to come?' asked Kelly, already knowing what the answer would be.

'I'd rather get fat than go shopping with Torrie'

'Whatever, ive got to go, I need to pick Mike up from the airport.'

'Whose Mike?' said Maryse in a playful voice.

'My brother'

Maryse was shocked 'I never knew you had a brother!'

'Okay im going now, and guess what?'

'What?'

'Randys coming back!'

Soz it soo short next one will be longer plz review want to know if I should carry on also its first story so don't be too harsh xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ted sighed as his taxi pulled up at the hotel he was staying at. He hadn't seen his wife in 2 weeks and he had somehow managed to annoy her. Cody was right; marriage was the death of all joy.

'Hey miserable cheer up might never happen' said his business partner and very good friend Layla as he walked into the lobby.

'Hey Layla' said Ted failing to put on a happy voice.

'What's up, Teddy?' She asked, it wasn't her fault, she was just naturally curious. And she had a massive crush on Ted, but who wouldn't, his green eyes, his kind nature and well you know he was rich, what else would a woman want? A man who maybe wasn't married, but it didn't stop her liking him.

'Oh nothing just tired after being called urgently over to work and being in the longest business meeting ever, they had to take the water away from me because I felt like drowning myself!'

'Okay, I only asked how you were not your life story' said Layla chuckling.

'Oh sorry' said Ted blushing slightly.

'It's ok, here how about we go out for dinner and have a laugh and forget about today?'

'Sure, let's go!' said Ted, suddenly feeling much happier, he always enjoyed Layla's company because she was sweet and they always had a laugh, and he felt comfortable around her and he could talk to her, not like Maryse who was always judging him, and finding ways to insult him…Why was he comparing his friend to his wife? Ted shook all these feelings out of his head and walked, with Layla into a cab.

…..

'Gosh Cody can you not eat like a human being?' asked Maryse irritably.

Cody was currently eating soup, without trying to get it everywhere and failing miserably. John, Cody, Maryse, Kelly, Torrie and Stacy were all at Maryse's house.

'No, Cody's not human so it's hard for him' said Kelly in a matter of factly tone.

'Haha, Blondie very funny, but listen babe doesn't quit the day job.' Retorted Cody.

'I wasn't going to and look even Alanna's eating her soup better than you and she's two!' said Kelly.

'Well that's because…what is it pick on Cody day?' said Cody pouting a little.

'No sweetie that's everyday' said Kelly

'Well why don't the two of you just go and get married?' said John chuckling

'Can you imagine what their kids will look like?' said Maryse

Cody and Kelly both blushed bright scarlet.

'Shut up' said Kelly

'Yeah you're so immature' said Cody

'Awwhhh look their finishing each other's sentences!' said Torrie

'John, John guess what!' said Kelly, suddenly.

'What?' said a very confused looking John, but then he always looked confused so it didn't make a difference.

'Randy's coming back!' said Kelly excitedly

'What?!' said John, Torrie, Cody and Stacy in unison.

'Yeah he wrote to me saying he was coming back from the army' said Kelly.

The group was all very sad when Randy left, because they were all close to him in a way, to Torrie, Maryse and Kelly he was like their older brother, and to John, Cody and Ted he was like their brother always looking out for them, especially John.

'Excuse me, I have to go, it's nearly Alanna's bedtime.' Said Stacy suddenly, she walked quickly out the room.

'Rude, she didn't even finish her food.' Said Maryse disgusted, while cleaning Luke's mouth.

'Oh my gosh, do you think she's going to tell him?' said Kelly, ignoring what Maryse had said and talking to no one in particular.

…..

Stacy breathed deeply; she was really dreading this day. What was she going to say to him? She wanted to burst out crying. This had been the hardest experience of her life; she doubted he probably wanted anything to do with her. They had never actually been official, just that once, that once that had changed her life forever.

…..

'Oh my gosh, that waiter was flirting with you' said Ted

'No, anyway if he was I think I showed him I wasn't interested.' Said Layla chuckling.

'What, spilling water on him?' said Ted sarcastically?

Ted had the best time with Layla, he hadn't laughed as much than he could remember. As Ted walked Layla to her hotel room, they stopped at the door and he pulled her into a hug.

'Thanks for cheering me up Lay' said Ted not pulling away.

'No problem,' said Layla not wanting to let go.

As they pulled away, Ted was staring into Layla's brown eyes and coming closer to her with every heartbeat, at this moment he wasn't thinking; he just wanted to kiss her.

Layla wasn't sure what she was doing, she knew it was wrong, but she didn't care, and she wasn't listening to her head only her heart which was telling her to kiss him, and so she did.

It was probably the best kiss she had ever had, and she didn't want it to end.

She opened her hotel room and they walked into the room, both of them not listening to the voices in their heads saying this was wrong.

…..

Maryse was at Kelly's house waiting so they could meet with Torrie to go shopping for her dresses, with many hours of persuading and bribing Kelly got Maryse to come along.

'Ok, look I am Not going to tell Cody I have feelings for him, I mean he's sexist and he's The biggest jerk on the planet, and I doubt he even had feelings for anyone but himself, so therefore I am not going to tell him how I feel!' said Kelly getting very frustrated

'Why that is the most pathetic excuse ever, you've liked him for as long as I remember, look as your friend im here to tell you, you should tell him you like him' said Maryse very loudly.

'Who likes who?' said a voice, Maryse had never heard before.

'No one likes anyone and sorry did we wake you?' said Kelly.

Maryse turned around and looked at the man, standing in the doorway. Her heart stopped. She stared at the very good looking brunette man. He was wearing shorts and his hair was very messy, as if to highlight he had just woken up. His abs were what caught Maryse's eyes first, I mean any woman would want to look at a man's abs, especially if they looked like the mysterious mans did.

'No I was awake anyway, breakfast?' he asked hopefully, talking to Kelly.

'Ermm make your own, what am I your servant? And im already letting you stay in my house, so you should be making me breakfast!'

'Yeah in your dreams' said the man, still not paying any attention to Maryse.

'Oh by the way this is Maryse' said Kelly indicating to Maryse.

'Hi, Maryse hopefully we can meet more sophisticatedly' he said implying to the way he was dressed.

'Yeah' said Maryse blushing like a school girl with a crush.

And with that he left.

'Okay, name, where did you meet, and are you sleeping with him?' asked Maryse without stopping for breath.

'Ermm, Mike, my brother and NO! You sicko' replied Kelly.

'Oh that's Mike, you didn't tell me he looked like that!' said Maryse a little hurt.

'What? Ugly oh yeah I know, you couldn't possibly tell were related could you?'

'Umm no, he's gorgeous!' said Maryse giggling like a child.

'Okay and this conversation stops here before it gets weird' said Kelly walking out the door, because they were going to be late meeting Torrie, and she did not want to have her head bitten off by bridezilla.

…..

'Where are they said they'd be here at 9:00, and it's…'

'8:57' said John looking at his watch. He was very annoyed that his fiancée had woken him at 7:00 in the morning, when he had gotten back from the club at 3:00. He and Cody had to stay longer because someone's bachelor party and made quite a mess so he and Cody, well mostly him Cody was too pissed to do anything, had to tidy up!

'Well they should be here early!' said Torrie not really caring that her fiancée hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

There was a knock on the door and Torrie ran to the door.

'Ahhh Kelly, Maryse you made it finally, come on we better go before the shop closes.' Said Torrie.

'Torrie, the shops aren't even open yet' said Maryse.

'Still…let's go!' said Torrie pushing, them out the door.

'Hi John, Bye John' they both shouted before Torrie shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy Orton knocked on the door to his friend Cody Rhodes house. He was so happy to be back home and seeing his friends again. He was waiting for about 10 minutes. The door opened and Cody opened the door.

'Hey' said Randy

'RANDY your back!' said Cody jumping on Randy making Randy almost fall over.

'Cody get off me,' Randy said, hugging Cody anyway. Cody was like the younger brother he never had and he always looked out for Cody.

'Hey come in...Sorry about the mess but me being a business man I don't get to tidy up.'

'Yeah you a business man like me saying I don't have tattoos' he said indicating to his tattoos that covered his arms like sleeves.

'No I am me and John…'

'You and John? Man I did miss a lot' Randy said, shaking his head.

'Yeah we run a night club, John and Torrie are getting married, Kelly's got a new boyfriend and Maryse and Ted had a little boy called Luke!' said Cody, without stopping to breathe.

'John Cena getting married? Now I have heard everything. I thought you and John wanted to stay single for the rest of your lives, sleeping with every girl you see?' said Randy.

'Well, Torrie changed him man. It's scary! But hey I'm still the same Cody you knew 2 years ago!' said Cody almost proud of himself for sticking to what he said.

'Great, Ermm hows Stacy?' Randy said, trying to sound casual.

'Oh well you should go talk to her, like defiantly go and talk to her.'

'Why? What happened?' Randy said sounding alarmed.

'You should just go and talk to her. Oh do you want to see the club first?' Cody said, with his brown puppy dog eyes filled with hope. Cody thought of Randy as his elder brother, although he had one he didn't get along with Dustin (Golddust).

'Yeah, of course' said Randy.

…..

'You have to tell him' said Kelly

'I want to but he's not going to want a child yet and what do I say, Oh hey Randy by the way you know the night before you went to the army and we had sex, yeah I got pregnant and didn't tell you!' said Stacy almost shouting

'Ok don't shout at me…gosh, but don't you think he has a right to know, and don't you think Alanna has a right to know who her father is? You're going to let her grow up without her dad? Come on, we both know Randy's not like that, he might be a bit angry at first, but he'll calm down. Why, what's the real reason you don't want to tell him?' said Kelly

'There is no real reason im just scared he's not going to want a child yet' said Stacy.

'It doesn't matter, he's going to have to face the consequences of not using protection!' said Kelly, she loved Stacy but sometimes she could be so stubborn

Kelly gave Stacy a look which was to say if you don't tell him I will.

'Ok I'll tell him' said Stacy giving in. 'You should be a lawyer or something!'

'Nah too much work, and working with murders and rapists no thanks' said Kelly giggling.

…..

Ted got off his private jet, still thinking about that night with Layla. He knew what he did was wrong, and he still loved Lay…Maryse, he still loved Maryse Not Layla. He had great wife, and a gorgeous baby boy. But he felt differently with Layla, he didn't see her after that night and to be honest, Ted didn't want see Layla for a long time.

…..

'And I still need to get a person to do my makeup and hair and a band and some rings and some flowers…'

Maryse really couldn't care less about Torries problems; she couldn't stop thinking about Mike. How could her best friend not tell her she had a seriously hot brother?

'Hey guys' Said Randy

'Randy your back!' Maryse and Torrie screamed and jumped on him.

'Torrie, you got John to settle down? And Maryse you're a mother?' Said Randy acting surprised.

'Yeah me and John are getting married, next month!' Torrie said almost squealing.

'and yes I am a mother, it happens Randy when a man and a woman love each other very much…' said Maryse

'Yes yes Maryse I know!' Randy said laughing. He missed Maryse and Torrie they were his best friends.

'So tell us everything you did' said Maryse

…..

'What? So you can't come tonight?' said Kelly on the phone to her South African boyfriend.

'Yeah, the band have another gig tonight, but im free tomorrow?' Justin said.

'Yeah fine whatever' she said hanging up.

She didn't mean to sound selfish, but was it wrong for her to want to see her boyfriend?

She heard a knock on the door. She opened it.

'Hey' Said a very dashing Cody Rhodes.

'What do you want Rhodes?' she said smirking a little.

'Is it wrong for me to see my friend?' he said sounding offended.

'No, what did you want anyway?'

'Nothing just wanted to see if you wanted to do something?' he said walking past her and making himself at home.

'Well seeing as I just got ditched, yeah let's do something.' Said Kelly laying her head on his lap.

'Who you get ditched by?' he asked playing with her hair.

'Justin'

'You're still going out with him?' Cody said shocked

'Yes Cody, because not every relationship is just one night' Kelly said

'Yes I know that but…look did you want to go out or not?' he said getting impatient

'Yeah let's go'

He took her hand and they left the house.

…..

Ted walked into his house.

'Maryse?'

'Yes, Teddy your back!' Maryse shouted

'Yeah' he said hugging her, his guilty consciences eating him up inside.

'Randy's back!' she said.

'Oh good, Randy's back' Ted was glad Randy was back, because he needed to talk to someone and he was maybe thinking Cody wouldn't be the best person to talk to about this kind of situation, and he didn't want to stress John out, even more than Torrie was.

Please review I want to k now if it's any good and I should carry on please please please review xx


	4. Chapter 4

'So let me get this straight,' Randy said 'You slept with this Layla girl and you think that you actually might love her?'

'Well sort of, I mean do I love Maryse, yes of course I do, do I love Layla, yes, who do I love more see that's where I can't answer.' Said a very confused Ted.

'Wow maybe you and Maryse have rushed in to this whole marriage thing and then you had a child for all the wrong reasons and you weren't ready.' Said Randy

'Well yeah, but Maryse is my first love and she always has been, I cant imagine my life without her, but Layla makes me feel different, like Maryse never could make me feel.' Said Ted. He trusted Randy a lot, if he had said this to John or Cody they probably would have laughed at him and called him a girl.

'Yeah, but also you and Maryse hardly spend any time together anymore, and you work with this girl so you see her a lot. Said Randy, he loved Ted as a brother, and knew that Ted trusted him so he wouldn't tell anyone about this.

'Yeah cheers Randy, so you caught up with everyone yet?' said Ted

'Well, I saw Cody the other day, and Maryse and Torrie, but I kind of want to surprise John, Kelly and Stacy.' Said Randy, knowing them 3 were the closest to Randy.

…..

'Kelly!' shouted Maryse, she was a busy woman so she was getting rather frustrated at her best friend.

'Come home, you have a photoshoot you need to be at now!' exclaimed Maryse down the phone.

'Okay, honey calm down im coming, are you in my house?' asked Kelly suddenly

'Yes' said Maryse simply, she had the key to her best friends house and, she had kind of forgotten to tell her.

'Urgh, ok bye.' Said Kelly, hanging up the phone, she loved Maryse but that woman surly knew how to annoy her.

Maryse heard a familiar voice, the same she had heard a few days ago.

'Hey, Maryse was it?' said Mike

'Erm, yeah, Mike was it?' said Maryse playing along.

'You remembered, I didn't think you've been thinking about me' said Mike smirking.

'Oh, no I haven't been thinking about you' said Maryse turning that ugly shade if red she despised.

'Yeah, sure. So Maryse, Kellys going to kill me, but hey what can she do, are you free Saturday?' he said sounding so confident she was going to say yes.

'No, I mean im going to have check, im sure I can slip out of my busy life, to fit you in at say, huit?' said Maryse smirking, totally forgetting she was married.

'At when?' said Mike totally confused.

'Well, you should brush up, on your francis…' smirked Maryse, and walked out.

Mike smirked and chuckled to himself, he seriously didn't know what time she wanted to meet though…

…..

Cody sighed as he slumped on his sofa.

'It was amazing, John, we had so much fun.' Said Cody

'That's great, so was it like a date?' asked John, as he looked at his best friend.

'No, Kelly has a boyfriend…' said Cody sadly.

'Ohh dude…sorry,' John said, he knew Cody more than anyone, and knew that this was more than just a crush.

'S'ok I guess, I mean she only thinks im a friend right? So I can't try anything' said Cody

'Well you know…come on Cody there are loads of other girls out there' said John not really knowing what to say

'Well yeah, but like you've got Torrie, and Ted's got Maryse, I want someone now, im tired of sleeping around' said Cody, trying not to pour his heart out.

'Cody, I have no idea what to say, but maybe you should tell her how you feel…' said John, receiving a dirty look from Cody.

'Ermm yeah and I may as well just tell her I don't want to be her friend anymore.' Said Cody.

He was well and truly stuck.

…..

'Yeah im meeting him tonight,' said Stacy to Torrie

'Are you going to tell him about Alanna?' asked Torrie

'Yes' said Stacy, asif to imply she was still debating with herself if she should tell him or not.

'That's good, and you can come to the wedding as a family!' said Torrie, getting excited again

'Torrie, breathe, your going to pass out again' said Stacy chuckling.

…..

Maryse was feeling very guilty, what did she just do? Who was she going to tell? Maybe she should go, just for a laugh I mean it completely innocent…

Sorry its so short guys, and thanks for the reviews their like awesome…I honest to god am trying to update but im studying for exams…so but the next one will be longer and better :* thanks guys


	5. Chapter 5

Maryse couldn't sleep she was up all night thinking about Mike! She got the phone and called her husband who was in Vegas.

'Hey honey' said Maryse.

'Maryse, is it important I'm really tired it's like 2 in the morning!' said Ted yawning a bit.

'No I just wanted to talk to my husband is that such a crime?' Maryse said a little offended.

'No honey it's just you know I get home late and I'm really really tired!'

'Fine then you go to sleep!' said Maryse almost crying.

'Mar-.' said Ted, who was cut off by Maryse.

Maryse was crying she felt like her husband didn't love her! Maryse dialled the phone

'Hello!' said Mike

…..

Randy made sure his tie was done properly. He was going to meet the love of his life once again! Him and Stacy were going out to dinner Randy was so excited and Stacy was going to tell him a pretty big secret! He couldn't help but wonder what it was. Randy checked his breath; made sure he had a condom and made sure he looked perfect.

Randy knocked on the door.

'Randy!' said Stacy, jumping onto him

'Hey babe!' said Randy pulling her into a kiss. He loved Stacy all through high school, but she was dating their friend Christian in high school.

'What did you need to tell me?' asked Randy

'I kinda wanted to have a nice meal with my boyfriend first!' said Stacy laughing at Randy's impatience.

'Okay then!' Randy said smirking.

Stacy loved Randy's smirk it always put a smile on her face and made her fall in love again.

'Fine, let's go and you have to tell me everything you did'

'No, I'll tell you about how much I love you and how much I missed you' said Randy. Yeah he may look scary, but he could be a romantic if he wanted to be.

Randy was delighted to be with his girlfriend again, he missed her so much.

…..

Torrie Wilson, sighed as she slumped on her sofa. John wasn't home, so she had the house to herself. She had so much to organise, and there was 3 weeks to the wedding. Her and John had go to the hotel where they were having the reception party and he was late.

'Hello' said John

'John where are you we have to be at the hotel in half an hour!' said Torrie, screaming down her phone.

'Torrie, im not going to be home till 6 because were having a party, and its Saturday, so people aren't going to leave' said John. He loved Torrie, but she never understood that his work really took a lot out of him, and then he had to come home to her shouting at him and ranting on about the wedding.

'Well, you can't expect me to go alone! Can't you get someone else to stay instead?' said Torrie, she always thought John put his work before her and she didn't like that.

'Erm no, because its just me and Cody and I can't leave Cody because he's already getting drunk!'

Cody always got drunk when they started the nightclub, but John didn't mind, because they always got the work done, and they hardly ever argued about anything, and the girls like Cody so they always came to hang out with him, and bought some of their other friends, so it helped the business aswell, in a weird way.

'Urgh fine, I'll go myself' and she hung up.

Torrie was fuming

…..

Kelly was upset.

She had an amazing job, doing what she wanted to do since she could walk and pose in front of the mirror. She loved her friends they were always there for her. But her boyfriend was never there. She loved Justin, but they hardly spent any time together. When they first met he was lovely and treated her like a princess, and made her feel like the only person in the world. But lately he was acting so distant. He hardly ever called anymore, she knew he was busy but he could take some time off to see his girlfriend right? She wasn't in the wrong here…

The one person she spent a lot of time with was Cody… actually when she thought about it she spent more time with Cody that she did with Justin. Yeah, Cody has treated much more like a girlfriend than Justin did. But Cody was her best friend, and she had no feelings for him at all. Did she? She screamed into her pillow.

She was Very upset and confused…

…..

Ted didn't know what to do…he tried to ring Maryse again, but she was calling someone else? Who would she be calling at 2am? It was frustrating that Maryse wanted to talk to him in the middle of the night, because to be honest they had to talk. Another person he had to talk to was Layla. But he felt sick when he wanted to talk to her or Maryse about what they did. Well whatever Maryse didn't know would hurt her right, and they had a child… that's what made it worse, they have a child! He had to get this out, and off his chest. He told Randy, but he had his own problems…he had to tell his best friend Cody but he already knew what his dashing best friend would say.

Ted was stuck!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews and I'm a little stuck because I don't know whether to put Ted and Maryse back together or not please want to know what to do thank you xx

…..

As Ted walked along the corridor he bumped into a very skinny but strong woman.

'Oh my, sorry I wasn't-.' said Ted as he saw who he had just bumped into.

'It's okay!' said Layla not even able to look in his eyes.

'Oh come on Layla you can't even look at me.' said Ted hoping that they would be able to talk about what happened.

'Its just really embarrassing, I mean your married and you have a child!' said Layla trying to find the courage to look him in the eyes.

'Yeah its embarrassing but we have to talk about this!' said Ted trying to do the right thing.

'Are you going to tell Maryse?' asked Layla fearfully as everyone knew Maryse had a horrible temper.

'Have you met Maryse?' said Ted looking scared.

Layla giggled, it was little things like this that made her fall for him again… 'so you're not going to tell her?' she asked, blushing slightly.

'Well I figured what she doesn't know wont hurt her, and this will never happen again right?' questioned Ted.

This was a question Layla didn't want to answer. She did want it to happen again, but she knew it wouldn't because she knew that Ted love Maryse and wouldn't do this to her, this was one of the things she loved about him. She couldn't stop thinking about that night, how Ted made her feel, but then as soon as it was over she couldn't stop thinking about the fact he was married and had a child.

'Will it?' said Ted gently

They looked into each others eyes and got lost, the truth was they both wanted each other and they were going to have each. Ted embraced Layla in his arms. Ted could hear his heartbeat in his throat, and he forgot all about his worries and kissed her. When he did he felt like no one else was in the world, and he didn't want to stop. Layla was surprised when Teds lips touched hers, but she kissed him anyway, this was so much better than the last kiss, it was full of passion and lust.

…..

Torrie Wilson was lying awake alone. She looked at the clock, it read 4:34am. John still hadn't arrived home, and she was very angry with him. They hadn't seen each other since yesterday they had that argument on the phone about the hotel. She wanted to apologize but seeing as he wasn't back yet it made her angrier. She heard the door. She got up.

'Good morning' she said flatly, as John came into the bedroom

'Oh morning babe, didn't think you'd be up' said John, the room was very tense

She waited for him to say sorry, and he said nothing, this made Torrie very very angry. She knew John was a little on the slow side but she didn't think he was this slow.

'Well we should get some sleep, goodnight then' said John, awkwardly.

Torrie stared at him. She said nothing, turned around and pretended she was asleep.

John didn't know what to do. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong, but he could sense Torrie was angry.

He lay down and drifted into a deep sleep.

…..

Stacy Kiebler walked up to her house, with her boyfriend. As they stopped outside her door, Randy asked again what the secret was.

'Ermm do you want to come in first?' she asked

'Yeah sure' said Randy, kind of getting a little worried.

As they sat, Randy noticed baby toys and clothes everywere…and well he wasn't an idiot

'Do you have a child?' asked Randy barley getting the words out.

'Yes' said Stacy, not knowing what else to say.

'Whose?' he asked half hurt and half not wanting to know the answer.

'Yours' she said softly

'Mine' he said barely believing what he had just heard.

'Mhhm' she said barley looking up at him.

'So ermm, why didn't you tell me? He asked a little hurt

'I didn't think…'

'Yeah I know you didn't think, what was going through your head at the time, oh im pregnant but im not going to tell the father that her baby is his!?' said Randy losing his temper. The army didn't do very good for his anger issues.

'No, it wasn't like that, I didn't want to worry you and I didn't think you wanted a child yet' she said quickly, she knew Randy had a temper, she remembered he punched Ted at a party because he accidentally spilled a drink on him.

'You didn't want to worry me? Well two years later and im worried Stace!' he shouted. He stormed out the house to calm down, because he didn't want to do anything he would regret.

Stacy burst out crying and called Kelly.

…..

Kelly was up at half 4 feeding Alanna, she was happy to look after her while Stacy went out. She didn't know Randy was back yet, so Stacy hadn't told her she was going out with him.

'Come on Alanna, aren't you tired?' said Kelly sighing

She heard her phone, who would be calling at this time of night? It reminded her of the time Cody had rang her at half 3 in the night. It was thundering and he had remembered she was scared of thunder. They had talked for the whole night even when the thunder had stopped.

'Stace?' she answered.

'Can you bring Alanna over please, and thank you for looking after her.' She said.

'Why are you crying?' she asked sounding worried

'Nothing its okay' she didn't want to tell her about what had happened because she still didn't know Randy was back.

Kelly was too tired to argue with her so she agreed.

…..

'Cody I have a child' screamed Randy

'Yes, ok can you not scream' screamed a hungover Cody.

'But I have a child, what kind of person has a child, and doesn't tell the father?'

'I don't know, Randy maybe she was scared you'd react like this' said Cody

'Like what?'shouted Randy

'Like a crazy person, annoying people who are hungover!' he said

'Im not a crazy person, and its your fault your hungover' he said defensively.

'Look okay, maybe Stacy was just scared, ok, I mean your not the nicest person in the world, and she didn't want to worry you. I know she should have told you, but she didn't know what to do, you were gone the next day.' Explained Cody

Randy thought about it and realised it wasn't her fault and Randy had really really bad anger issues and he couldn't blame her for being scared.

'Whatever, thanks man' Randy said.

'Your welcome, now can you leave me to sleep now?' Cody asked

'What are we going to do with you dashing Cody Rhodes?' he asked chuckling

'I dunno…let me sleep' asked Cody

…..

'Seriously John tell me whatsup?' asked Kelly.

'Mahn Kelly has anyone ever told you your really annoying?' asked a very tired John Cena.

'Constantly, I don't know why though its not true, now answer me Cena!' said a very sturn Kelly

'Look theres Randy!' said John maybe this day wasn't going to be that bad.

Kelly and John ran up to Randy and hugged him, and they nearly all fell over.

'Randy when did you get back?' asked Kelly

'Like 3 days ago' said Randy chuckling.

'What?' said John

Kelly and John looked at each other and turned around letting go of Randy.

'Oh no guys, I wanted to wait till last till I saw you guys' said Randy

'No Randy go away we don't like you anymore' said John winking at Kelly.

'Yeah, shows us where we stand' said Kelly, trying not to laugh.

Randy knew what they were doing…they were his best friends.

'Fine then said Randy turning away.

John and Kelly turned around and hugged Randy again.

'Randy, we forgive you' said Kelly.

They all hugged again.

'Come you guys I'm going to take you out to lunch on John!' said Randy

'Yeah lets go…wait hey!' said John

'Haha you have to tell me everything, John you getting married, and Kelly about your boyfriend!'

John and Kelly suddenly weren't very happy anymore.

'Yeah but you have to tell us everything you did too' said John.

…..

'Come on Luke, you want to go shopping with mommy?' said Maryse.

She sighed, she was meeting Mike tonight, and she needed something to wear. She knew what she was doing was wrong and she was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, but she couldn't stop thinking about Mike. She was beginning to wonder if she had rushed into getting married. She needed to talk to someone but she couldn't talk to Kelly because it was her brother and Kelly was really weird about people cheating. She hated it and she knew Kelly would never speak to her if she ever found out. Maryse had decided, as she was angry at Ted because he had never called her back after she hung up on him, she was going to go.

Sorry not much about Maryse and Mike but going to do most of the next chapter about their date, and I know I could have done Kelly, John and Randys meeting better but I didn't know what to put :/ lol thanks for the reviews means a


	7. Chapter 7

Maryse entered her house after dropping Luke off to Kelly's; she swore Kelly was a life saver as she went to get to changed. She put a very short purple dress and black stilettoes, with a diamond encrusted black clutch. And then she waited for her date.

…..

'Where are you going?' Asked Kelly.

Mike has entered the living room, was wearing a black shirt and black jeans and his hair spiked up, rather than flattened, how he normally had it.

'Well, I decided I didn't want to stay at home, watching you trying to babysit a child with the same brain age as you, so im going out.' Said Mike teasing his baby sister.

'Ermm, im a good babysitter, and I don't not have the brain age of a 2 year old' said Kelly throwing a baby toy at her brother. 'Who you going out with, a girl?' said Kelly teasing him.

'So what if I am going out with a girl?' he said raising his eyebrows

'Omg, Mike you never told me girls were interested in you!' said Kelly shocked

'Hahaha funny Kels' he said

'Ok seriously, who?' she asked eagerly

'You don't know her' he replied

'So is she going to be my new sister in law? Is she a slorebag like the last one you dated?, ohh is she older than me? What does she do? Is she pretty?' asked Kelly, forgetting to breathe.

'Ok, calm down, I don't even know the answer to half of those questions myself' he said trying to avoid these questions. He decided to change the subject because Maryse asked him not to tell her. 'So when am I going to meet your boyfriend? I don't even know his name' he asked

'Okay, his name is Justin and you're not going to meet him, because you always get all weird around my boyfriends.' Said Kelly, putting Luke on the floor so he could crawl around.

'I don't get all weird, I just don't want you to date a loser, nothings too good for my baby sister' said Mike, pulling her into a hug. They had always been close since their parents decide to split up.

'Awwhh, but seriously your worse than dad!' she giggled as she hugged her elder brother.

'Ok, I've got to go, bye and try not to hurt yourself or the baby' he said as he left the house.

…..

Maryse answered the door.

'Bonjour' he said

'That's good morning idiot' said Maryse giggling.

'Oh, so whats hello?' said Mike, a little confused

'Salut' she said, as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

'You know what, I don't care, but you do sound hot when you speak French, and can I just say you look gorgeous' he said, with that smirk that made Maryse's knees shake.

'You too,' she said, as they walked out the door

…..

'I don't know what I did!' said John, to Cody, Randy and Ted.

'Women are strange, especially when you marry them, they get all upset over silly things and then expect you to know what you did and apologise.' Said Ted

'That's why marriage is the death…'

'Of all joy' said Randy, Ted and John finishing off Cody's sentence

'Yep!' he said

'Cody, when you fall in love then come back to us and tell us that marriage is the death of all joy' said Ted

'He's already in love' said John smiling goofily.

Cody started choking on his drink.

'John!' shouted Cody

'Its okay we all know' said Ted

'Ermm guys, haven't been here for 2 years, I don't know!' said Randy

'Ermm don't you think we should help John with his problem, and not gossip like girls' said Cody, turning red.

'Yeah, John you should just go home, buy her some flowers and apologise.' Said Ted

'Erm no, you should just talk to her about your problem. Or when did she start not talking to you?' asked Cody.

'Well we did have an argument 2 days ago, and she wanted me to come and sort out the hotel for the wedding, but I was working so I told her I couldn't come, she seemed pretty angry about that' said John, slowly.

'John are you braindead?' asked Ted

'No, don't confuse him' chuckled Randy

Cody was staring at John wide eyed.

'John you blew her off, did you say sorry' he asked, knowing the answer.

'No she kind of hung up' said John, a little confused.

'He doesn't get it' said Ted to Randy. Randy chuckled and agreed.

'John, you agreed to go to the hotel with Torrie, but instead you blew her off, to work and then you didn't apologise.' said Cody, trying to explain to his best friend.

'Oh, so she angry at me because I was working?' said John

'Urghh, John I swear, how did you make it this far in the business world' said Ted

'Don't be too hard he was dropped on his head when he was younger' said Randy to Ted

'Hey no I wasn't!' he said defensively

'Ok, John, Torrie is angry at you because she thinks that you take your too seriously and don't have enough time for her' said Cody

'But I do have time for her, I love her' said John

'Awwhhh' said Randy and Ted mockingly

'Shut up' said John punching then, hard.

'Ow, John that hurt' said Ted

'I have to apologise' said John

'Bye' said Cody, breathing out.

…..

'He just doesn't understand' said Torrie over the phone to Kelly.

Kelly was trying to change Luke, while talking to Torrie, not working. But she couldn't hang up on Torrie; she just wasn't that type of person.

'Maybe you should talk to him, because you've just had a breakdown in communication, and Johns not the sharpest person ever. You need to tell him how you feel because if you don't this problem is only going to get worse, Tor.' Said Kelly

'Your right, thanks babe, where would I be without you?' said Torrie

'Awhh, okay I have to go and feed Luke, bye and talk to John, don't let the problem get worse' she added.

'Bye and I will, kisses' said Torrie, hanging up.

…..

Kelly had just put Luke to bed, and she was checking on him. He had Maryse's blond hair, and Ted's green eyes. Kelly was just about to go downstairs when her phone rang…again.

'Hey Stace, whats up?' asked Kelly

'Ermm you know how I told you about what Randy did the other day when he found out about Alanna?' she said

'Yeah, what happened?' she asked.

'He called and said sorry, and he wants to meet' she said

'So whats the problem?' asked Kelly, a little confused. She looked up to Stacy, looking after a child on her own.

'Erm what if he gets angry again, I could usually calm him down, but now I don't think the army did good for his anger problems.' Said Stacy a little worried. She had got really scared when he stormed out the other day.

'Look, you know Randy would do anything to hurt you, and I told you he'd act a little angry but he'll get over it' she said.

'Yeah your right, thanks Kels' said Stacy

'Its ok' she said.

'Okay, he's here im going byee'

'Bye' said Kelly.

…..

Randy knocked on the door.

'Hey' he said softly, as she answered the door.

'Hi' she said letting him in.

'So, im sorry for storming out like that, I just needed to clear my head' he started

'Its ok, Randy, I thought about it, and I would angry if no one told me I had a child' she said

'Ermm Stace, I think you'd know if you had a child, I mean you do carry it round for 9 months.' He said smiling.

'Oh yeah' she said turning red. 'So do you want to get to know Alanna?' she asked

'Of course I do, and you named her Alanna?'he asked

'Yeah' said Stacy, when she remembered him saying that if he ever had a girl he would like to call her Alanna.

…..

Ok so this is chapter 7pt 1, the next one is chapter 7pt 2 becausee I want it to be set on the same night but I didn't want to make the chapter too long ;D Thanks for the reviews I absolutely love them:* xxxxx


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

This is chapter 7 part 2 :D

'So, you slept with Layla, twice, and you think you love her and you're not planning on telling Maryse?' Cody asked Ted

'Yeah, but every time I say I love Layla, I think of Maryse, and then I get all confused again' said Ted

'Was the sex good?' asked Cody

'Cody! Is that all you think about, help me!' shouted Ted, sometimes he wanted to kick Cody in the head, hard.

'Okay fine, obviously you love Maryse, but you think you love Layla because you have sex with her. I mean when the last time you did it with Maryse?' he asked. Sometimes Cody did wonder where his friends would be without him.

'Ermm before Luke was born I think' said Ted, he didn't think it had been that long.

'See that's it, you spend too much time away from each other, you don't act like a proper married couple.' Explained Cody

'But its not our fault, out jobs are way too demanding.' Said Ted

'Well you should make time, Teddy or your marriage is going to fail' said Cody.

Ted thought about what Cody had said and it did make sense, for once, he had to talk to Maryse and Layla, even though he knew the end result was going to be bad. He couldn't cheat on the woman he had loved since he could remember.

'Thanks Cody, im gonna go talk to Maryse' said Ted

'Bye,'

Cody was alone, he had helped all his friends with their problems, but they didn't care about his problems. No that's not true, it because he didn't want them to know his problems. He could handle them on his own. Right?

…..

John walked into his house and as he walked into the living room he saw Torrie.

'Torrie' said John

'Hey, John we need to talk' said Torrie

'Yes we do, baby im sorry I didn't come to the hotel with you…'

'John im not angry with you because you didn't come to the wedding, I just think you spend too much time at work' said Torrie

'Well, Torrie, we kind of own the business, so there not fixed hours, and I thought you knew this' said John

'Yeah but, is it my fault if I want you all to myself?' smirked Torrie.

John chuckled 'But Torrie, you are going to have to accept that I do work hard, because well this is the only successful thing ive ever done in my life, if you remember school wasn't a good time for.

Torrie giggled as she remembered John in high school, not turning up to any lessons apart from gym and always getting into trouble.

'Yeah im sorry baby, I love you and im sorry, this wedding is just stressing me out.' Said Torrie, as John pulled her into a hug.

'Shall we just elope?' asked John

'What?' asked Torrie, unfortunately failing to see the funny side of Johns joke.

'Im joking' said John quickly.

…..

Maryse and Mike pulled up outside Maryse's house.

'Do you want to come in?' said Maryse. She wasn't going to lie she was a little drunk. Drunk enough to do something stupid, and something she would regret later.

'Sure' said Mike

They walked into the house.

'So Maryse why such a big house if you live alone?' asked Mike

'Ermm, I don't like small houses' said Maryse, ok not the best excuse in the world, but it was an excuse right?

Before Mike could ask another question, Maryse had kissed him, something she had wanted to do for a long time.

As they kissed the kiss turned into lust and suddenly they found themselves in Maryse's bedroom.

…..

Cody knocked on the door

Kelly answered the door.

'Yes, Cody?' she asked, happy that Cody was here.

'Heard you was babysitting, and I thought you would like some company' he said smirking

'Why would I want your company?' she teased

'Fine I'll leave' he said hurt

'Im joking' she said quickly

'Sorry about Luke he wont stop crying I don't know what to do?!' she said frustrated

Cody picked up Luke and started rocking him, and he stopped.

'Your good with kids' said Kelly, smiling to herself

'Yeah, well I have a younger sister and im pretty good with her' said Cody

'So whats up?' asked Kelly

'Pfft been sorting out John, Randy and Ted's problems, I swear they'd be nowhere without me' said Cody.

'Same, ive been sorting out Torrie and Stacys' said Kelly.

'Im going to put Luke to bed I'll be down in a second' said Cody

'Cool, you want to eat something?' asked Kelly

'Kelly we cant go out now, Luke's asleep' said Cody

'No, but we can order in douchebag' said Kelly.

'Yeah, okay' said Cody.

Kelly walked into the kitchen after ordering and Cody walked in.

'Wanna help me get the plates, or are you just going to stand there looking dashing?' she asked

'Yeah I'll help'

After they ate, Kelly was washing up, and Cody was helping her by standing there watching.

'You know, your good at washing up' said Cody.

Kelly rolled her eyes and sprayed water at him.

'Ok that's it' said Cody, chasing her into the living room.

Kelly tripped on a shoe and Cody fell on top of her. They lay on the floor, staring into each others eyes, getting closer and closer their lips inches away from each other…and Luke started crying.

'Ermm I'll go get him' said Kelly.

'Yeah, im gona go its getting late' said Cody

'Okay bye' said Kelly.

She watched him longingly as he walked out the door. She was so confused, she knew she could call Stacy or Torrie because they were with John and Randy and she couldn't call Maryse because she told her she had a business meeting. She had to deal with it herself.

So that's Chapter 7 part 2, what did you think? I know you want Maryse and Ted to stay together but its all part of the story so don't be upset about Maryse and Mike;) Keep reviewing love you all xxx


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, they make me laugh, and then inspire me to write new chapters for you all….ok hope you like this chapter…

Maryse woke up the worst headache ever. She looked next to her and saw a man, but then realised it wasn't her husband. She was shocked, shocked at her behaviour. How could she cheat on the man who she loved? How could she face him again? Mike turned around.

'Morning' he said smirking at Maryse. He really liked Maryse; she was pretty, funny and rich, and pretty good at making out, what man wouldn't want her?

'Ermm, morning' said Maryse barely looking at him.

'What happened?' said Mike, looking a little confused, normally when he slept with girls they were all over him the next morning.

'Nothing, look I think you should go, like right now' said Maryse getting out of the bed.

'Ermm ok' said Mike; this was very weird for him.

She made him get dressed, and rushed him downstairs.

'Ok, Maryse I had a great time last night and I ho…'

'Okay yeah byee' she said pushing him out the door.

As she shut the door she sat on the floor crying, what had she done? She had to tell him what she had done, they had to be honest with each other, after all they were married. But then, she had a great time with Mike, and she hardly ever saw Ted anymore, because he was always working. Urghh, why is life is so hard?

…..

'Ok, are you sure you want to take her out today? Or do you want me to come with you?' said Stacy.

'Look stace, you're acting like I don't know how to act with children' said Randy chuckling.

'Ok I just thought you'd want me to come because if she starts to cry, and you can't calm her down, also…'

'Stace, if you want to come you can ok?' said Randy.

'Ok, we can have a family day out!' said Stacy.

'Ok, let's go' said Randy

'Let me get Alanna'

Alanna walked into the kitchen, she wearing a pink Minnie mouse dress that her Aunty Torrie and Uncle John had got her.

'Hey beautiful' said Randy looking at his daughter. She looked exactly like Stacy, but had his cloudy blue eyes.

She giggled, 'Who are you?' she asked.

'Im Randy your mommy's friend' said Randy carefully.

'Mommy's boyfriend?' she asked.

'Ok honey, were all going to go out and have fun! Yay' said Stacy trying to change the subject.

'She's a smart kid' said Randy smirking.

'She didn't get that from you then did her?' said Stacy.

'Hey' said Randy pouting

'Come on Mommy, come on Randy let's go!' said Alanna stamping her foot on the floor.

…..

Ted walked into his house, to find his wife sitting at the table, on her laptop, no doubt doing work.

'Hey babe, what you doing?' said Ted

'Ermm, just emailing people about the launch of my cosmetics line in, Chicago, Ney York, LA and other places around the country.' She said hurriedly, she didn't really care if Ted had no idea what she was talking about, she just didn't want there to be any awkwardness.

'Oh, that's great, where's Luke?' he asked

'At Kelly's, shit I've got to go get him' she said jumping up.

'Its ok, I'll get him' said Ted, he went up to Maryse, he pulled her into a kiss and whispered in her ear I love you.

As he left, she ran up to him and said I love you too and kissed him.

…..

Ted walked up Kelly's house, and knocked on the door.

'Hey Teddy' she said beaming up at him.

'Hey, Barbie, here to pick up the little problem' he chuckled

'Ohh Ted, Lukes no fuss, and remember im always here if you guys are busy, unless im busy then you…'

'Kels just give me Luke and don't confuse yourself' he said teasing her.

'Im not confusing myself' she said pouting and punching him.

'Ok im sorry' he said rubbing his arm where she punched him. She may be small but she punched hard.

'Ok Luke, daddys here to pick you up' she shouted.

'Thanks Kels' he smiled

…..

'John, hurry up, we've got a meeting with the wedding planner' screamed Torrie

'Okay, Torrie, calm down im coming' he sighed, Torrie had been screaming up the staircase for about half an hour

'Finally' she huffed

'Hey don't huff and puff with me' he chuckled, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close.

She giggled and kissed him.

'Come on John, oh yeah whos the best man?'

'Ermm, Cody, whos best woman?' he asked

'Baby, the bride doesn't have a best woman, they have a maid of honour, and mines Kelly' she said giggling.

'Oh, don't you think they should get together' he said

'What? Cody likes Kelly?' she said

'What? No…' said John sensing he did something wrong

'John tell me' said Torrie with that look on her face.

'Come on were going to be late' said John changing the subject

'Shit..lets go' said Torrie, running out the door grabbing Johns hand

Phew, thought John.

…..

Okay, so the next chapter is going to be the bachelor and bachelorette party…keep reviewing…love you all


	10. Chapter 9

'John hurry up we're going to be late!' screamed Cody.

'Okay I'm coming I just need to check if I've got everything,' said John.

'You're going to be late for your own bachelor party!' said Cody getting frustrated.

Cody thought the only good thing about weddings were the bachelor party's because you could get drunk and forget all your worries and right now Cody had a lot of worries.

'Cody don't worry and plus it's cool to be fashionably late!' John told Cody.

'Yes but not when you're getting married the day after,' Cody said. 'But hey if you want to ruin your life that's your decision!'

'Well, its your life decision if you want to be single for the rest of your life, and tell the woman you love your feelings' John retorted.

'Whatever let's go.' Cody said trying to avoid that statement.

…..

'Kelly, everything is perfect, if Torrie doesn't like it then im going to slap her one!' said Maryse, Kelly was freaking out because she wanted Torrie to have a perfect bachorette party. She had set up a night to be pampered, where Torrie could just chill out and not have to worry about the wedding.

'Yes but like this is the night before her wedding, the best day of her life so its best day of her life eve!' said Kelly giggling to herself.

'Kelly, you are a lost cause' said Maryse, shaking her head. She loved Kelly, she always managed to cheer her up and forget her problems.

'I cant wait to get married, its going be the best wedding ever, im going to have a white diamond encrusted wedding dress, and then im going to have 7 kids, the eldest is going to be a boy, and the youngest a girl, so the eldest can look after her and…'

'Kelly, I think you missed the most important part, who are you getting married to?' said Stacy chuckling.

'Cody obviously stupid question Stace,' said Maryse to Stacy as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'WHAT, 'screamed Kelly 'Are you joking!'

'Nope,' said Maryse so innocently.

'Yeah well you love…T….Ted.' said Kelly felling very stupid for saying that.

'Yes Ted, I love Ted and no one else ever because we are married and it's not like I'm cheating on him because the law says I'm not allowed and you can't judge me no one can judge me because I…..' said Maryse who was cut off by Kelly.

'Whoa whoa babe calm down no one said that you cheated on Ted.' said Kelly getting suspicious.

'Shut up, and go marry Cody' said Maryse, suddenly feeling very guilty

'Im not going to marry Cody, I have a boyfriend!'

'Ok, me and Randy took Alanna out the other day, we had so much fun, and Alanna absolutely loves him' said Stacy

'Well, seeing as we haven't seen you this happy since, god knows when, you must have had a good time!' said Maryse, happy the subject had changed.

'Awwhhhh, you're like a family!' said Kelly

'Yeahh, we went to the cinemas, and then we went bowling and then we ate out, and Alanna was all over Randy!' said Stacy

'Have you told her he's her dad?' Maryse asked

'Not really, its kinda weird to come out with it, I wanted her to get to know him first' said Stacy

'That's weird' said Maryse.

'Yeah well I cant just tell her can I?' she snapped.

'Okay calm down' said Maryse.

…..

'So John, tomorrows the day you ruin you life' said Cody.

'Cody, can you stop saying that, im already as nervous as ever!' said John.

'Ohh moody' said Randy.

'Ok im sorry, its just really overwhelming' said John.

'That was a big word for you!' said Ted chuckling high fiving Randy.

'See John this is how the rest of your life is going to be, apologising, begging on your knees, your going to whipped, you wont be able to come out with us anymore…' said Cody.

John was trying to compose himself, so he didn't punch Cody in the face.

'Yes Cody I think I found that out when I asked her to marry me.'

'Look im just saying you can still get out of it if you want…'

'Cody, im not going to leave' said John, sighing

'Fine, just wreck your life its fine' said Cody shaking his head

'Cody don't you want to get married one day' asked Randy

'Ermm yeah I'll get married, just as soon as soon as I shave my hair' said Cody, sarcastically

'But Cody you love you hair and you would never shave it off' said John, looking confused as ever

Ted, Randy and Cody all groaned at the same time.

'Exactly im never going to shave my hair, so im never going to get married' explained Cody

'Then why didn't you just say that?' asked John, seriously his friends always had to complicate things

'John just stop, and don't confuse yourself.' Said Ted, shaking his head.

'So Teddy, tell us about this Layla girl' asked John

'Okay, who told him?' asked Ted looking at Randy and Cody

'It was Randy, you know how close they are, they're like girls, they tell each other everything' said Cody.

'Hey im not a girl' said John

'Layla is no one' said Ted, turning red

'Isn't Layla the girl you slept with twice?' asked Cody

'Ohhhh, you cheated on Maryse?!' said John

'I didn't, I just slept with another girl' said Ted

'That is cheating' said Randy

'Not technically…cheating is…'

'Techincally, you're a dead man walking' said Cody

'Are you going to tell her?' asked John

'I don't know…I just need time to think about it' said Ted

'What do you need time to think, you either love her or Maryse' said John

'Its complicated' said Ted

…..

Kelly had pulled Maryse up to the side, to talk to her, she was her best friend after all and she always knew when something was wrong.

'Maryse tell me whats going on?' she whispered, everyone had arrived and she couldn't leave Torrie, seeing as she was the maid of honour, but she had to find out what was up with her best friend.

'Nothing' said Maryse not even looking at Kelly

'Maryse, im not stupid' said Kelly raising her eyebrows

'Fine, erm, ikindawentoutwithyourbrother Mikeandsleptwithhim' said Maryse without stopping to breathe

'You did what?' screamed Kelly

'Im sorry, but Mike didn't know I was married so don't be mad at him' said Maryse quickly.

'Im not mad at him, im mad at you! You know how I feel about cheating, I thought you love Ted, ohhh you have a child' said Kelly, she was freaking out even worse than Maryse.

'Okay, please Kelly don't tell anyone, I need to figure this out…I need to figure out if I want a…'

'A divorce?' asked Kelly her eyes wide with shock

'Yeah' said Maryse, the tears welling up in her eyes.

Kelly hugged Maryse, she had forgiven her for cheating, but her friend really needed her help and she was going to help her.

…..

Thanks guys, ermm yeah short chapter but the wedding going to be really dramatic…so keep reviewing ;)


	11. Chapter 10

'Sault,' said Mike proud that he remembered what 'Hi' meant.

'What are you doing here?!'Marye said when she opened the door to find Mike, holding a bouquet of flowers.

'I came to see if you were busy Saturday, you kind of rushed me out last time I didn't get a chance to ask you.' Said Mike still a bit confused about that weird day.

'Yeah, well maybe I did it for a reason, did that ever cross your mind!?' said Maryse, almost shouting.

'So..r…ry I didn't r..ealise so…rr..y,' said Mike stuttered a little upset that Maryse was being like this.

'Talk faster why are you stuttering?' said Maryse.

'I think I'll just go then bye.' Said Mike, who felt like breaking down because he really liked Maryse.

Maryse shut the door and fell to the floor and started crying.

…..

'Huh that was weird' said Mike

'What was?' asked Kelly, her and Mike had a talk about the night he had with Maryse, after the bachelorette party, she didn't tell him she was married

'I don't think Maryse likes me anymore' said Mike, he was crushed that Maryse didn't like him

Kelly couldn't stand to see her brother like this 'Maryse is married and she has a child!' She blurted out

'What?!' he shouted

'Yeah, Mike you should really talk to her' she said.

'Yeah I will' he said sighing

'Are you coming to the wedding?' she asked suddenly

'Ermm I dunno, is she going to be there?' Mike said, with a sudden look of disgust on him.

'Yeah, but you get to meet all my friends' she said

'Is your mysterious boyfriend?' asked Mike, smirking

'Maybe, but he might be busy' she said

'Oh, is your boyfriend the guy whose always here and the one you're on the phone to?' he asked smiling a little

'No that's Cody, hes my best friend' she said

'Cody, really I don't know him or this Justin guy, but Cody seems more like a boyfriend that your actual boyfriend' said Mike

'Umm, Cody's a douche, but hes my best friend, just a friend, nothing else' she said debating in her mind

'Okay you sure?' he asked

'Yes, im sure'

'You wanna go out to lunch?' he asked

'Sorry, im going to lunch with-'

'Cody?' he asked

'Yeah, but you can come if you want' she asked

'Nah, its ok, I'll probably go out with some of my friends, its not like I actually want to spend time with my sister' he said smirking

Kelly threw her shoe at him as he ran out the front door, laughing.

…..

'Randy, why have you drawn on your arms?' Alanna asked

'I haven't drawn on my Alanna, their tattoo's' he said as they were sitting in the living room, watching peppa pig

'Can I get a tattoo?' she asked, over the past few weeks, Alanna and Randy had gotten closer, and Randy really did love his daughter.

'Nope, your not old enough' he said

'Oh' she said frowning

'Oh, Alanna don't be sad, we can buy you a new dress later?' he said, he admittedly spoilt his daughter

'Yay! Mommy, Randy said he would get me a dress later' said Alanna screaming

'I know honey, I heard him' said Stacy beaming, she loved that Randy and Alanna were getting on but she didn't know how she was going to tell her Randy was her dad

'You don't mind right?' Randy said coming behind Stacy, putting his hands around her waist.

'Of course, I mean if she gets a new dress, I get a pair of new shoes right?' she asked giggling

'Of course you do' he said chuckling

'So when are we going to tell her I'm her dad?' he asked looking behind him, to see if Alanna was in the kitchen

'I don't know, I was thinking tonight?' she said

'Yeah sure, what are we going to say?' he asked

'Well, she's two, and she really likes you so it should be easy, and I think she thinks of you as a father figure anyway, the other father figure she had was Cody and can you imagine how that would have turned out?' she asked

'Wait Cody? Yeah cos I believe that, and yeah it should be easy, I put her to bed the other night and she called me dad' he said

'Yeah Cody is actually surprisingly good with kids, and why didn't you tell me she called you dad?' she said a little hurt

'I don't know, I guess it slipped my mind, Cody was annoying me cos he doesn't know what to write for the best man speech, I swear he's a douche' said Randy shaking his head

'Well, that's probably why him and John get on so well' said Stacy laughing

…

'Hey Teddy' Maryse said walking up to her husband, it was one of those occasionally special days, when they both had the day off.

'Hey honey' Ted was on his laptop doing his work

'Do you think we should have a family day out?' she asked

'What, babe I have so much work…'

'Dibiase, get you butt off the chair and get ready, you are going to take your wife and son out and we are going to have a day out together and have fun and act like a family!' Maryse said angrily

'Ok, and Maryse we need to talk' said Ted

'Yes we do, but after we go out ok?' Maryse said.

'Sure' he said

…..

Short chapter but the next one is going to be the wedding, promise this time, I just needed to add this chapter about Alanna and Randy and Maryse, Ted and Mike ;) Keep reviewing, and give me some ideas for the wedding…love you all


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys this is the morning of the wedding, I actually love reading your reviews they make me smile soo much. Well here it is….

…..

'AAAAHHHHHHHH!' screamed Torrie Wilson, jumping on everyone.

'IM GETTING MARRIED TODAY!' she said jumping on Maryse

'Torrie shut up you're going to wake up the whole hotel!' shrieked Maryse,

They were all staying at the hotel the reception party was going to be in, once they had gotten ready they were going to drive to the church, and then come back for the party and then send John and Torrie on their honeymoon.

'Wake up, guys we've got to get changed!' Torrie said ignoring Maryse

'Ok Torrie, were awake, you do know we have to be at the church for 11:00 right, we have 3 hours to get changed' said Stacy

'Yeah but, sorry im just so excited! In 3 hours im going to be Mrs Torrie Cena…' she sighed as she fell dreamily on the bed

'Awwhhh, I remember when me and Ted got married, I was so excited too…' said Maryse, who looked lost in the memory

'Yeah and then you didn't talk to him for a week!' said Kelly giggling

'Hmmm' said Maryse dreamily

'I'll go check on the guys and see if their up' said Kelly, the only bad thing about this, was that they guys were staying in the same hotel, so they had to make sure John didn't see Torrie, which should be easy because the guys have to leave earlier than the girls.

…..

'John, get up!' said Randy throwing a pillow at John

'No' said John,

'Ha, stay asleep, todays is the worst day of your life' said Cody

'Cody, stop scaring him!' said Ted's voice coming from the bathroom

'Yeah Cody stop scaring me!' said John

'What are you 6, grow up your getting married today!' said Cody

'You guys are losers, come on if were late Torrie might not talk to you for a week!' said Randy

'Shut up!' said Ted, coming out the bathroom, already changed,

In return Randy threw a pillow at him

'Answer the door' said Randy

'Guys aren't you ready yet?' said Kelly, walking into the room

'You can talk' said Randy throwing another pillow at her

'How many pillows do you have!?' asked Cody

'Guys get ready, Torries already up and shes annoying, that's why I came in here' said Kelly, going into Codys bed

'So you come into our room telling us to get up, and you come into my bed?' asked Cody wrapping his arms around her

'Yes' said Kelly

'Kelly, get out were getting ready!' said Randy

'What are you a girl?' said John to Randy

'No im not getting changed in front of her' said Randy

'Big bad army guy you know fought in Afghanistan, handled bombs and grenades, is scared to get changed in front of girl, yet your fine getting changed in front of guys' said Cody

John, Kelly and Ted all laughed.

…..

Layla knocked on the door…..

Ted answered the door and smiled and invited her in.

'Glad you could make it!' said Ted gleaming.

Cody, and Randy stood there gawping.

'Who's this and guys close your mouths your catching flies.' Said Kelly giggling

'This is my work friend Layla.' Said Ted smiling.

'Ted you can't stay away from work!' said Kelly scolding Ted.

'I don't think its work he can't stay away from,' Cody whispered to Randy.

'Whatever I better go before Torrie rips my head off!' said Kelly waving to her friends.

'Do you want to come or stay and watch the guys get dressed?' Kelly asked

'Ermm, I'll come' said Layla smiling shyly.

'Im Kelly by the way' she said beaming at Layla.

…..

'Dude, you invited the woman your cheating on your wife with?' said Cody, shaking his head

'Ohhh, you cheated?' said John, eyes widening with shock

'Ermm, yeah but I didn't mean anything, I think, I love Maryse' he said finally

'Have you told her?'

'Nope'

'Are you going to tell her?'

'That's where I get stuck, I mean why would I wreck up a perfectly good marriage?'

'Teddy, you don't have a perfectly good marriage. If you think you do you have problems' said Cody finally getting dressed

'And you have to tell Maryse, the foundation to a good marriage is honesty and trust' added John.

'Dude you gotta tell her' said Randy

'Shut up, you need to tell your daughter you're her father' said Ted snapping, why did his friends always have to change his mind about things?

'Ted, your problem is way worse than mine' said Randy

'Ok, fine but what about Codys problem?' said Ted

'Not the same as yours' said John

'I don't have a problem!' said Cody

'Yeah you love Kelly' said Ted, doing up his tie

'Ohhh you love Kelly?' said Randy

'I don't love her!' said Cody angrily

'Yeah he does' said John teasing

'You guys need to grow up' said Cody

…..

'So Layla, what do you do?' asked Maryse

'Oh, I travel with Ted, buying and selling houses, estates, shops and things' said Layla, she felt a bit awkward talking to Ted's wife, and could tell he hadn't told her yet.

'Ohh, that's very…erm…'

'Yeah its boring but I get to travel and im rich so…' Layla giggled

'You look so nice for MY wedding' said Torrie smiling like crazy

'Torrie shut up, we don't care about your wedding' said Maryse, who had had enough of Torrie

'Ohh, the hair and make up people are here!' said Torrie squealing again

'If she squeals again, im going to kill her' said Stacy

Once they had all gotten ready and had their hair and make up done, Maryse and Kelly went to find some food

'So hows you and Ted?' Kelly asked

'Well we went out as a family the other day, and we had so much fun, like a proper family' said Maryse

They had so much fun, they went to an amusement park and after they got a movie and chilled out together in the house.

'Well then that's good right?' asked Kelly

'Well yeah, but I had to make him, and he seemed distant at times' said Maryse

'Yeah' said Kelly, understanding how she was feeling

'Look babe you just need to talk to him, do it after the wedding' Kelly suggested

'Yeah I will' said Maryse smiling weakly, she was so glad she had a friend like Kelly.

…..

Ok, changed my mind, the morning before the wedding is going to be the problems brewing, and the dramas going to happen at the reception party…keep reviewing your all awesome thank you xx


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys I actually can't believe I carried on with this story, cos I normally quit whatever I start lol, your reviews made me carry on – oh god that's so cheesy…oh well heres the next chapter…

'Kelly can you get the door' shouted Stacy

'Yeah I'll get it'

'Hello' said Torries mom, Tracy.

'Hi, Mrs Wilson, oh my gosh you look beautiful' said Kelly, she knew Torries mom, because they used to go to school together and they were best friends.

'Kelly, you can call me Tracy, and you look gorgeous!' she shrieked.

Yes, Tracy was exactly like Torrie, in looks and personality, so she too was excited about the wedding.

Torrie walked out of her room, in the hotel suite, wearing her wedding dress.

'Ohh, my baby's getting married!' said Tracy rushing up to her

'Mommy! Don't cry, you're going to make me cry!' said Torrie, welling up

'Urgh, how annoying' said Maryse to Layla.

'Ahhhhhhh I think it cute,' said Layla trying to make a good impression.

'You know you don't have to say that just because she's getting married' said Maryse giggling.

'Wheres dad?' asked Torrie

'He's outside, he didn't want to come in because he thought you would still be getting changed' said Tracy

'Hey, Mrs Wilson' said Stacy

'Hello, Stacy, ohh you look amazing and so does this little princess' said Tracy, indicating to Alanna

'Thank you, and you look pretty to' said Alanna

'Awwwhhhh' said all the girls.

'Torrie, grandma asked me to give you her tiara she wore at her wedding' said Tracy, getting a box out of her bag

'Awwhhh, no I couldn't wear it, it's too beautiful' said Torrie

'Torrie you look beautiful too' said Kelly

'Yeah and it's your special day, you may aswell wear it' said Stacy.

'Ahhh, ok' said Torrie, putting on the tiara.

'Hey' said Mike walking through the door

Maryse, turned away and walked into the other room in the suite, so Mike had never seen her.

'Mike, you came' said Kelly, jumping on her older brother.

'Omg, Mike hey' said Torrie and Stacy

'Hey Tor Hey Stace' said Mike, he also knew them from high school

'You wanna go see John? Cos you can't stay here' said Kelly

'I don't know who John is but if your still getting dressed then I'll go' said Mike

…..

Kelly walked into the guy's hotel suite with Mike

'Hey, guys this is my brother Mike. John, Randy, Ted you remember him from high school right?' said Kelly

'Oh yeah, hey Mike' said Ted, John and Randy

'Hey you guys' said Mike

'It's been years, so what are you guys doing now?' he asked

'Well, Randy just came back from the army, Ted is in real estate and me and Cody have recently opened a nightclub, so we're like businessmen' said John

'Wow, John Cena, the guy who never even turned up to school, except for gym, is a businessman?' he asked chuckling.

'Yep that's me the 1 and only John Cena,' said John smiling.

'I thought you were like the biggest player in school and now you're getting married?!' exclaimed Mike.

'Yeah but you know times change, you meet different people and fall in love that's just life!' said John.

'Wow when did you become so deep?!' said Randy with a look of disbelief on his face.

'Ha ha ha you're funny!' said John pushing Randy on the bed.

'Ouch!' said Randy throwing a pillow at John.

'Seriously how many pillows do you have?!' said Cody looking around the room

'Hey, I don't think we've met?' said Mike looking Cody

'Oh, im Cody' said Cody, trying to do up his tie, and failing

'Cody, the one Kelly always talking about and…'

'Shut up!' said Kelly, walking up to Cody, and doing his tie for him

'There you are useless' she said rolling her eyes

'Thank you, I don't know where I would be in my life without you, and for the record I actually could have done it' said Cody sticking his tongue out at her

'Yeah, you would have, when the weddings over!' said Kelly, sticking her tongue at him

'Ermm, should we leave' said Mike to John, Randy and Ted

'No, it's ok im leaving instead' said Kelly, see you guys at the church

'Bye Kels' said Cody, watching her leave

'Ok could you love her anymore?' said Randy

'Shut up and don't talk to me anymore I literally hate all of you!' Cody shouted

'Ahhhhhhh we're sorry Cody do you forgive us?' said Randy pouting.

'NO!' Cody said being stubborn.

…..

'Hello,' said Kelly as she spoke on the phone to her boyfriend.

'Hey babe it's me I just wanted to tell you I am going to be playing with my band at your friend's wedding,' said Justin hoping that she was as happy as she was.

'Really… no your joking really… really.' said Kelly really excited to see her boyfriend she thought they were going to end up like Maryse and Ted.

'I can't wait to see you I love you,' said Justin.

'Okay bye,' said Kelly.

…..

'When are you going to tell her Stace?' Randy asked getting impatient with Alanna not knowing he was her dad.

'In time I can't really just tell her like oh by the way Randy is your dad Alanna can I?' said Stacy getting impatient at Randy's impatience.

Little did Randy or Stacy know that Alanna was outside the door listening to this whole conversation?

…..

Thanks guys next chapter will be the wedding know that is one chapter you don't want to miss lot of drama in that chapter carry on reviewing guys thanks xx


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys thank you for the reviews this chapter hasn't got a lot of speech its more about the characters thoughts.

…..

As Torrie got out of the limo she stood there knowing that when she walked out of the church door she would become Mrs Torrie Cena.

'You ready,' said Kelly wearing a short baby pink dress with white, diamond encrusted shoes (like all the bridesmaids).

Torrie took a deep breath then answered Kelly's question.

'As I'll ever be,' Torrie whispered.

'Okay sweetie you know you can still run and leave now!' said Torries dad.

'Daddy I am not going to leave him I love John,' said Torrie giggling at her father. Torrie had always been a daddy's girl.

'You don't love him more than me do you,' said Torries Dad trying to hold back his tears.

'Of course not Daddy!' said Torrie.

As Torrie linked arms with her Dad they both walked down the long, red carpet.

…..

'Now John you can still leave and not ruin your life,' Cody whispered in John's ear.

'Cody please I don't want to get your blood on my suit.' John whispered.

'Ooohh Mr moody today, probably because you are going to ruin your life today!' Cody teased.

John pulled back his fist threating to punch him but was stopped by the music.

John stared at Torrie amazed at her gorgeous dress and her beauty he realized there and then that he was very lucky.

…..

Maryse walked down the aisle because she was a bridesmaid, she remembered when she was getting married and it put a smile on her face. As she sat down on the chair and watched Torrie walk down the aisle it made her feel guilty about sleeping with Mike. She looked over at her husband and suddenly she wanted to go up to Ted and tell him she loved her and confess her wrong doing, but she knew she couldn't do that to Torrie it doesn't matter if she despised her she still wouldn't do that because it is the best day of her life and Torrie didn't look that ugly. She would never tell anyone she thought that.

…..

Kelly was walking down the aisle linked with her brother Mike. Cody was walking with Tracy, Torries mother. Cody was staring at Kelly. She looked beautiful Cody couldn't take his eyes of her, then Cody realised he loved her. He couldn't believe it. No it wasn't true he didn't. He loved Kelly no he didn't he liked her as a friend a friend that's it nothing more. No he loved her and he couldn't do anything about it.

…..

Thanks for the reviews please carry on reviewing thanks next one is the reception party that one will be much longer. Sorry if this one was too short.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the reception party a lot of secrets are going to come out so get comfy and thanks for the reviews they do put a smile on my face please keep reviewing.

…..

Kelly and Cody were watching as John and Torrie danced their first dance.

'Aaawwhh they look so cute!' said Kelly

'Yeah who knew John could dance so well' said Cody chuckling

'Hey guys, do you know where Ted is?' Randy asked

'Nope why?' asked Cody

'I dunno, he said he wanted to talk to me' said Randy shrugging

'About Layla?' Cody mouthed

'Probably' he replied

'What' said Kelly, who knew something was going on

'Nothing' they said together

'Fine then' she said pouting

…..

Maryse was walking round all the tables looking for her husband. As she was watching John and Torrie get married it reminded her of when her and Ted got married, and they had said their vows. She broke them. She had to tell Ted.

Ted was also walking round all tables, but not looking for his wife. Looking for Layla. She was talking to Stacy.

'Hey Lay, hey Stace' he said as he sat between them

'Hey' said both girls

'Ermm Lay, can I talk to you?' he asked

'Yeah sure' she said, as she followed him outside.

'Whats up?' she asked

'Us, what are we, was it just harmless fun or do you like me?' he asked looking down into her brown eyes.

'Well your married, so I should be asking you those questions' she said looking up at him.

'Ted what are you doing?' said Maryse, standing with her hands on her hips, watching her husband, her husband, touching this slut

Ted almost at once let go of Layla.

'Nothing, look Maryse we need to talk'

'Yes we should, why are you talking to her?' said Maryse, giving Layla a look if disgust.

…..

Cody couldn't take it any longer, he had to tell Kelly. He couldn't stand her not being his.

'Kelly, come outside with me?' he asked, grabbing her hand

'Ok' said Kelly, letting him take her outside

'I need to tell you something' said Cody, looking into her blue eyes, he stopped for a second, just to look at her.

'Yeah what happened?' she asked, getting a little worried

'Wait wait wait, you slept with her?' shouted Maryse,

Cody and Kelly stopped talking and looked over to where Maryse, Ted and Layla.

'What happened?' asked Cody, just a little annoyed that he hadn't been able to tell Kelly he loved her.

'Nothing..' started Ted

'No, tell your best friend what you did, Cody he cheated on me with this whore' she yelled

'I am not a whore, and maybe I just gave him what he needed' said Layla, she was getting sick of Maryse

'Ohhh, you are a bitch, stay away from me and my husband' said Maryse, tears rolling down her face

'Oh yeah, make me' Said Layla, it surprised her Ted, who was sweet and caring, would be married to a witch.

Maryse leapt on Layla, as they both dropped to the ground, Maryse was pulling her hair, while Layla was punching her side. Cody pulled Maryse off Layla, while Kelly pulled Layla off Maryse. Ted just stood there half shocked, half amused.

'Yeah, Ted a little help here' said Cody struggling to hold Maryse back, because when Maryse was angry she hurt anyone.

'Oh yeah' said Ted, holding Maryse back.

Ted got meted with a slap on his face.

'No and you stay away from me!' shouted Maryse as she pulled Cody to go with her.

'Maryse, come here' said Cody hugging her.

'Why would he do that? Does he not love me anymore?' said Maryse, but Cody barely heard because her voice was muffled as she was hugging Cody tightly.

'Shhh, its ok, you'll work things out, you should hear his side of the story' said Cody

'Yeah your right, I should' she said, still not letting go of Cody

'Ok so your going to freshen up, walk outside, and show them that you're a strong woman, and listen to what he had to say ok?' he said, looking down at Maryse

To be honest, she just wanted to curl up in her bed and stay there forever, but Cody was right.

…..

'Ted, Maryse just needs some time to calm down, she'll come back to hear your side of the story' said Kelly

'Urgh, Kels I messed up big time, I love Maryse, not Layla' he said finally realising all he actually wanted was Maryse, he was remembering all their memories together, their first date, their first kiss, when they got married, and when they had Luke, they had done everything together, she was his life and he couldn't imagine anything without her.

'Ted, I know you love Maryse, but first let her calm down and you go and talk to Layla' she said

'Yeah your right'

…..

'Layla, I do like you but im married to the woman I love, and I always will love' said Ted

'Yeah I understand, but listen I love you, and you had feelings for me too, you can stay with Maryse if she takes you back' said Layla

'I did have feelings for you, but I love Maryse and I always will, im sorry' said Ted

'Ok, I understand, goodbye Ted Dibiase' said Layla, trying not to burst into tears, as she walked away

Now he had the impossible task of talking to his wife.

…..

Maryse was doing her make up again in the bathroom. She couldn't believe she went crazy, like that. But then she did the same thing. She decided while her and Ted were talking this out she would tell him, and they could decide together. As she walked out of the bathroom, she heard a familiar voice

'Your married?'

She couldn't take this right now.

'Listen, Mike what we did is over, I made a mistake and I shouldn't have played you like that' she said

'No, its not just that, it's the fact you didn't tell me. Why?' he asked coming closer

'Because I was angry and I wanted reassurance, and you were so sweet, and I did something wrong, so please forgive me' she asked looking down

'You used me, to cheat, and you think im going to forgive you' he asked

'Look Mike I can't deal with you right know, I apologised and if you can't accept it, leave me alone' she said, as she walked away, she had to see her husband.

…..

'Maryse!' said Ted, running up to her

'Yes' she said, trying to keep composure

'Maryse, look, I never meant to hurt you I love you, I can't imagine my life without you, we've done too much to let it all go and…'

Maryse kissed him.

Ted just stood there, gawping

'Baby, close your mouth you're catching flies.

'Sorry, do you forgive me?' he asked

'Yes, but I have to tell you, you weren't the only one who cheated, I slept with Mike' she said biting her lip

'You what?' he said raising his voice

'Hey, you cheated first' she said, getting angry again.

'Yeah but you got all angry when you did it too, that makes you a hypocrite' he said

'Yes but, you slept with Layla first' she said

'Yeah but you got angry, and Ted, I love you and I believe we have to work things out' said Maryse

'Yeah we do, but im glad we can work things out and im glad you taking me back, I really do love you, and I want to work to make our marriage better' he said looking into Maryse's eyes

'Teddy, I love you too and im glad you decided to take me back, I want to work to make our marriage better' said Maryse crying

…..

Okay so that's that! Sorry them making up was a bit dodge but I didn't know what to put. The next chapter is going to be sorting out the rest of the couples problems…ahhh guys its almost the end I love you all keep reviewing. xxxx


	16. Chapter 16

'What do you mean you're in another relationship?!' screamed Kelly

'I mean, I met someone else and I love her' Justin said, he didn't like awkward moments, and this was defiantly an awkward moment

'I thought you love me! I can see how long that lasted!' she cried, trying her best not to burst into tears

'Look, it's not we spent that much time together anyway..' he started

'It doesn't matter! How long have you been with her?' she asked breathing out, trying not going absolutely crazy and punch this loser in the face

'2 months' he said looking at the floor

'Ok, well I wish you a nice life, with your little slut, and can I just say, you don't know a good thing when you've got it!' she shouted walking away, all she wanted to do now was curl up in a ball and die. How could she have been so stupid?! Urgh, her brother was right she did date some losers.

…..

'Hey, princess are you having fun?' Randy asked his daughter.

'Yes, I am but me and Luke were playing hide and seek, and I couldn't find him' she said playing with a flower petal she found on the floor, which were there when everyone was throwing rose petals on John and Torrie

'Oh, but you found him right?' he asked, he knew Maryse would kill him if he had lost her son

'No, I couldn't find him so I left him' she said simply

'What Alanna, we have to go and fine him' he cried, knowing Luke could be anywhere

'No its ok, daddy' she said, playing with her hair

'No its not… wait what did you call me?' he asked, looking at his daughter

'I heard you and mommy talking, and she said you was my daddy' she said simply, oh ignorance is bliss

'Um… ermm.. hold on' said Randy, yeah sure he knew how to handle guns and grenades, but when it came to things like this he was clueless

…..

'So, you didn't get to tell her?' asked John

'Nope' said Cody

'Are you going to?' asked John

'Well… I realised I shouldn't because she had a boyfriend and I clearly wasn't think properly when I was going to tell her. I guess were just not meant to be' Cody said sadly

'Dude, when did you believe in destiny and fate, I thought Cody Rhodes went out and got what he wanted when he wanted it!' said Ted, trying to motivate his best friend

'Yeah, thanks but I think I should just move on' said Cody, walking off to the bar

'We should do something to help him, I mean he's helped us with all our problems right?' said John, Cody was like their little brother and they didn't like seeing him like this.

'Yeah' said Ted, as him and John sat down

…..

'Urgh, what a Jerk' said Torrie

'Do you want us to go and beat him up' said Maryse

'No, its ok, I guess I should have noticed' Kelly said, she was in the bathroom, with Torrie and Maryse

'No what kind of loser does that' said Torrie, disgusted

'Well you know he lost the best thing that ever happened to him' said Maryse hugging her best friend for the millionth time

'Yeah thanks guys' she said walking out the bathroom

'We should do something, I mean she helped us' said Maryse

'Omg, Maryse you want to help someone' said Torrie, shocked

'Shut up' said Maryse, giving Torrie a dirty look, and wondered if anyone would notice if Torrie went missing, after realising they would, she walked out the bathroom

…..

'What she heard us?!' said Stacy

'Yeah, yeah and she called me dad, and she seemed calm about it and…' cried Randy jumping around like a madman

'Ok, baby calm down, this is good, see now we don't have to tell her, and we can talk to her about how she feels' said Stacy calmly, she loved how Randy was freaking out

'Ok, your amazing' said Randy, hugging Stacy and giving her a kiss

'I know I am' she smirked

'Mommy, daddy are you married' asked Alanna sneaking up on them again

'No were not married, and you young lady, need to stop sneaking up on people when they are having conversations' said Stacy, yeah she spoilt her daughter but she wasn't going to grow up with no manners

'But, but…' started Alanna

'No, you need to apologise to me and Randy' she said firmly

'Im sorry, mommy and daddy for sneaking up on you' she said looking at the floor.

'And now, we have to apologise to you for not telling you that Randy is you daddy' said Stacy, picking up her daughter

'Yeah, were sorry princess' said Randy.

'I forgive you' said Alanna cheekily as her mommy and daddy hugged her tightly

'Ok, now we have to go and find Luke' said Randy chuckling

'Ok, but its impossible' Alanna said shrugging her shoulders

…..

'Hey guys what are you doing?' asked Stacy, as she walked up to Torrie and Maryse

'Were trying to think of a way, to get Kelly to forget about Justin, I mean she's done everything to help us, we have to help her' said Torrie

'Awwhh, that's sweet, why what did he do?' asked Stacy

'Cheated' said Maryse

'Ohh, loser, we could get John, Randy, Cody, Ted and Mike to beat him up' she said

'Yeah, we already thought of that, but he went' said Torrie

'Hmm, well there's John and Ted, lets ask them' said Stacy.

…..

'Well, John there's not more we can do' said Ted

'Yeah, but we have to help Cody, he always helps up' said John, yeah he wasn't the smartest person in the group, but he had the biggest heart.

'Hey, guys what you talking about' asked Maryse, sitting on Ted and giving him a peck on the lips

'Just thinking of ways to help Cody, get over Kelly' said John

Ted punched him.

'Ohhhh' all the girls gasped

'John, they didn't know Cody liked Kelly' said Ted

'Cody likes Kelly?' asked Torrie

'Urghh, Kelly likes Cody as well' said Maryse, getting jealous that she wasn't the centre of everybody's attention

'What?!' they all shouted

'Hey guys' said Randy, they had found Luke, he was hiding underneath John and Torries table

'Cody likes Kelly and she likes him too!' said Torrie, screaming

'Torrie, have you not screamed enough these past few months?!' shouted Maryse

'Im sorry, but it's just so exciting!' she said calming down

'Wait, they both like each other?' Randy asked

'YES?!' shouted all the girls

'Well seeing as their both dumb enough not to realise it, we'd better help them' said Randy

'Yep, what are we going to do?' Stacy asked

…..

'Hey' said Kelly, she'd found the guy she's been looking for

'Hey' said Cody, trying to smile, but he couldn't do it

'What's up?' she asked sensing something was wrong

'Nothing what's up with you' he asked, trying desperately to avoid the question

'Urgh, my so-called boyfriend, turned out to be in another relationship and he 'loved her' so basically I got cheated on' she said, sighing

'Pfftt loser, don't worry, yeah can get anyone you want' he said, being a good friend, because that all he was meant to be to her

But she didn't want anyone else, she wanted the man she was looking at, she knew it wasn't a rebound, because she had finally sorted out her feelings for him, why was he so dumb that he never realised?!

'Who do you think I would be good with?' she asked, trying to hint

'I dunno' he said, not getting what she was hinting at

'Cody, what did you want to tell me outside before?' she asked, giving up

'Nothing important' he said

'Well there's something I want to tell you' she said

'Yeah?' he asked

She grabbed his hands and kissed him full on the lips, it wasn't a make out kiss, just a peck on the lips

'Ahem, was that all you wanted to say?' he said, not really knowing what to do next

'Cody, I didn't really know what my feelings for you were, but then I realised we have so much fun together and…'

'I love you' he said, not able to hold it in any longer

'I love you too' she said simply, as he wrapped his arms around her, and they stared into each other's eyes

Cody had thought about this moment for as long as he could remember, but it was just as perfect as he could ever imagine.

…..

'How about we lock them in a room together and then they can figure out their feeling themselves' said John, it wasn't the first dumb idea John had come up with, but at least he was thinking of ideas.

'Urghh, no Jonathon that's not going to work' said Maryse

'Umm guys I don't think they need our help' said Stacy

'What do you mean?' said Ted

'Look' said Stacy

They all turned to look at the bar where they saw their friends, who had helped them with all their problems, finally sorted their own problems

'Awwhh, they look so cutee!' screamed Torrie, not being able to hold in her screams anymore

…..

It was the end of the reception party, and they were all seeing John and Torrie off on their honeymoon.

'Dude where you taking her?' asked Cody, he had still not managed to let go of Kelly.

'Dubai' said John

'Awwwhhhh, that's so romantic' said Kelly

'Yeahh' said John, blushing

'You go have fun yeah?' said Randy

'Yup, enjoy it John' said Ted

…..

'Wheres he taking you?' asked Stacy

'I dunno, he wants it to be a surprise' said Torrie

'Awwhh, that's sweet' said Maryse

'Have fun honey' said Stacy

John and Torrie got into the car together ready to take them to the airport.

'You ready to start our journey together?' said Torrie

'Yep, im ready, to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love, and the woman I will love forever' said John

Ok guys, that's it!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok guys this chapter is 3 years later….

…..

'Ahhh, stace you look beautiful' said Torrie, as Stacy walked out in her wedding dress

'Mommy, I didn't want this colour pink' said Alanna

'Honey its not your wedding and does mommy look pretty?' asked Kelly, moving the hair out of her face with her left hand

'Kelly, stop showing off!' said Maryse chuckling

'What im not showing off!' she exclaimed

'Yes you are, showing off with your engagement ring' said Stacy, redoing Alannas hair

'Ok fine, but its gorgeous don't you think?!' she giggled

Maryse shook her head. Her and Ted, had gone to counselling and everything else, and they finally fixed their marriage. They had agreed to make time for each other every week, and it was working. Obviously they argued, but what couple didn't argue? But they had fully forgiven each other and she was happy, for once since she had been married.

'So, who would have thought Cody would settle down?' said Torrie rubbing her stomach.

'Ok so Torrie gets to show off but I don't' said Kelly, frowning

'Ha, I wasn't showing off' said Torrie

'Yeah you keep rubbing you baby bump' she said

'Yeah, im going to be a mother!' she squealed

'Yay!' they all said jumping around

'Omg, were mental!' said Maryse giggling.

…..

'Ohh, Randy its your big day!' said John

'Shut up, your going to be a dad' he said

'Yeah you already are!' said John, throwing a pillow at him

'John, stop it!' said Randy.

'No' he said throwing more pillows

'Right that's it' Randy said throwing more pillows and chasing John around the hotel suite

'Guys, please grow up!' shouted Cody

'Whoa what happened, Randy being a child and Cody being a grown up?' Ted teased

'Shut up' said Cody

'So Randy you're getting married' said Ted

'Can you people stop stating the obvious!?' Randy shouted

'What are you nervous?' asked Cody

'Shut up Cody I cant wait to see how your going to be on you wedding day!' said Randy

'Im going to be fine, because im going to be spending the rest of my life with the woman I love' he said

'Yeah dude, Kelly's not in the room' said Ted, chuckling

'Yeah, Cody knows that' said John

'Urghh' they all groaned

'Look, you don't have to be nervous, you just wait till you see her in the church and she's walking down the aisle, all your nerves will just vanish, trust me' said Ted

'Thanks man' Randy said

'Hey guys' said Kelly

'Hey babe, you look gorgeous' said Cody grabbing his fiancé by the waist and hugging her, yeah they had been together for 3 years, but they still couldn't get enough of each other.

'Thank you, and you look very dashing' she giggled

'Hey John, what if Torrie has the babies, when the weddings going on?' asked Ted

'She won't, yeah she's late but they won't come today will they?' he asked getting worried

'Don't worry John, they won't come today, and if they do we have an ambulance on hand' said Cody

'Ohh, how many kids are we going to have?' asked Kelly

'Ha, lets focus on getting married first' Cody said, nervously

'Hhaha good save' said Randy

'Come on Orton, lets go and get you married!' said John, slapping the back of Randy's head

…..

Yeah so that's the end! Ahhh, guys please review and tell me what you thought. Did you like how it turned out? But don't judge me too harsh it was my first story. And shall I write another? If I do the couples will be the same as the one in this one… I want to thank IHeartTeryse , JorriexLover, crossover15, Therealchamp, xTheCountryGirl for following and reviewing, you guys made me keep updating I love you all thank you:*


End file.
